Uncertain Hearts
by Saiko Maho
Summary: All of the sudden Omi felt his lips dry up and a soothing yet vile voice echoed in his head ‘say you love me too, mamoru’.[shounen-ai] {FINALLY UPDATED}
1. 1before the beggining

My first Weiss Kreuz fanfiction; I still can' type the 'b' like character that goes instead of the ss's; so this is shounen-ai, the pairings are decided, and there is crude humour, horror and the casual fluff. Yeah; I like to trick my readers so don't be fooled by the first pairings you see… I tend to change my mind every so often.  
  
Read.Enjoy.Review you know the drill;   
  
_______________________________Uncertain Hearts  
  
Omi looked at the mirror in shock; was this a dream? For a dream it looked utterly real.  
  
"A-aya-kun?… Ken-kun?... Yohji-kun!" Omi stuttered as he gaped at the terrifying image in front  
  
  
  
of him. Not much long after the rest of Weiss Kreuz were standing behind Omi, looking slightly   
  
shocked and very confused.   
  
Omi winced and took a few steps back, hiding behind his teammates. " what is the meaning of   
  
this?" Aya's voice ice cold and unhesitating "It's blood… and fresh for that matter" Yohji   
  
leaned in and ran a finger through the crimson liquid that 'decorated' the bathroom's mirror   
  
forming a jagged 'Ai Shiteru, Omi-chan'.   
  
"It-it was like that when I came in.. I was going to get a cup of water when I heard a loud   
  
rustling and a thud so I came in the bathroom and found it like this…" Omi trailed off and   
  
refused to look at the bloody mirror.   
  
All of the sudden Omi felt his lips dry up and a soothing yet vile voice echoed in his head 'say   
  
you love me too, mamoru'.  
  
"who is there?!" Omi looked around only to find his Weiss teammates looking at him a strange look   
  
upon their faces "you okay , omi-chan?" Yohji raised a brow and bent down to pick up some toilet   
  
paper to clean the mirror; "do you have any idea who did this, Omi?" Ken looked down at the   
  
youngest of the 4 and smiled as an attempt to calm him down. "if I Knew I would not be standing   
  
here and I'd chasing them!" Omi's voice was dripping with sarcasm and it sounded quite obvious he   
  
was upset; Ken frowned "sorry, omi-chan". Soon enough Omi realized his 'violent' snap " sorry ,   
  
ken-kun!I aam just a bit upset about this" he sighed and stopped Yohji before he could swipe the   
  
blood from the mirror.  
  
"Don't…. I will do it, besides maybe if we take a sample we could find out whose it is" Omi   
  
sighed in frustration and shuddered when he remember the voice from before; and how it called him   
  
mamoru, then again he was probably hallucinating; the nerve and stress often made him hear voices   
  
and made him see things that were not really there.  
  
"You've been watching too many American police shows, Omi" Yohji chuckled slightly trying to   
  
brighten up the tension between the 4 assassins, failing miserably.  
  
"he's right; now let's go" Aya's voice never softening a bit. "but.. ay" "no buts, ken ! now   
  
let's go" the fiery read head literally dragged both Yohji and Ken out of the bathroom and made   
  
sure to shut the door behind him to give Omi some privacy.  
  
The honey colored teen shook his head in denial and sighed; putting his hands to his head and   
  
leaning against the wall; This was not the first time he'd received the same message. Except this   
  
time the intruder had gone inside his house and broken inside his bathroom… The previous 'love   
  
statements' had been letters written in red ink and dropped into his locker, all signed   
  
anonymously nothing too threatening and nothing Omi was not already used to; but this… this had   
  
been something and sure enough his boyfriend would find out, it was not that Nagi was jealous   
  
because when he became bombay's boyfriend Omi had explained him about the letters and the secret   
  
admirers, and Schwarz's younger member seemed to understand about it and had made several but   
  
futile attempts to locate said admirer.  
  
But this.. this was sure to upset Nagi; alas he had to tell him, what ever the outcome may be   
  
they had made a pact; honesty first, with out it their relationship would not work, well that if   
  
you also took out the sex part, so yeah they had a pretty stable relationship.   
  
Omi sighed once again and left the bathroom, heading for his room to get a little jar or   
  
something to put some of the blood in to get it checked, it was not long until he found a little   
  
bottle cap, that would do since there was not many anyways.  
  
When he came back the blood was gone; the mirror was clean and there was no sign of the blood   
  
that had been stained before. Omi's breath faltered for a bit before he ran out of the bathroom   
  
and stormed inside Aya's room.  
  
"Aya-kun we need to ta-" Omi was shocked at the sight before him; what was Ken doing in Aya's bed   
  
with the red head next to him….. 


	2. 2introduction to the mystery

Uncertain Hearts   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Thanks for the reviews; it's good to see some people actually read this *bows politely* well here it is, chapter 2…… you know the drill right? Read and review  
  
Yeah it's kind of pointless and third chapter will be posted as soon as I get some reviews; so yeah…  
  
Omi's pov  
  
I Walked into Aya's room.. to talk to him about what had just happened; he had seen it,right? He'd seen the bloody mirror and the jagged writing in the crimson liquid, so why was not it there? Surely Aya-kun had told the rest of Weiss to stay out of the bathroom like I asked him. But I was NOT prepared for what came next…..  
  
In bed was Aya holding a book to his eyes, laying in his chest was Ken trying to peek up to the book, however never lifting his head from Aya's chest. I should learn to knock, heck I always do and Aya always looks his door, so why did not he lock it now? Damn!  
  
I retreated quickly closing the door and slamming it in the process, oh joy.   
  
I panted slightly and tried to scurry down the hallway to my room when something grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back… into Aya's room.  
  
"What is going on Omi?" Aya's voice cold and emotionless as always, he was glaring at me; and Ken… he was just sitting in the bed like a confused puppy.  
  
"You tell me, Aya-kun!" okay, that came out angrier than I had planned.  
  
"nothing is going on here! Ken had some problems about his shift this afternoon so he came in and I was just discussing the matters with him.  
  
sure… you had to hold him to your chest and happen to read a book too ,right?  
  
"What was that?!!?!" damn…. Did I say that out loud? Oh shit, now I am dead.  
  
"No-nothing Aya-kun… bye!" I made a run for it and ran out of his room and into mine as fast as my legs could take me; of course I made sure to LOCK the door after me, not because someone could find me doing things with someone else since I was ALONE , but because I wanted to make sure Aya and I did not 'encounter' each other 'casually'.  
  
Damn, in the middle of all this confusion I forgot to ask him about the bathroom! I.. I will just have to ask Yohji, since it's obvious the only person that might have done anything is him.  
  
I opened my door slowly and peeked around the corner, luckily for me Aya was not there, so I ran to Yohji's room and made sure to knock first; after a few seconds came a slow reply "come in" I sighed and hurried inside the room.  
  
"Omittchi"?  
  
no, the big bad wolf ! damn, did I say that out loud too? What is wrong with me? I ought to get a grip of myself. I noticed Yohji chuckling "so…" he smiled in a devious frightening way; " i… I was wondering if you by any chance cleaned out the blood in the mirror?" I sighed when I saw him shake his head in denial "nope, why?" he tilted his head to the side, " because it's not there anymore… but you saw it, right? It was there, right!"   
  
back to third pov  
  
Omi sounded very worried as he paced back and forth like a caged lion inside Yohji's room, the older male seemed very confused at the younger's behavior, it was very unlike Omi to look so worried; but lately he had not been much of himself, he had been acting in a paranoid way, more precisely since the boy had gotten together with Schwarz's Prodigy. Yohji sighed and put a hand on Omi's shoulder "yeah, I saw it… and Omi are you feeling okay? You are not yourself lately" Omi snapped at that " oh how should you know what I am like!!" the honey blonde ran out of the room leaving a very phased Yohji. That was NOT Omi, he'd have to tell Aya later… when the red head managed to get his hands of Ken.  
  
Omi ran into his room and leaned in the cold wall, sighing. What had gotten into him? He did not mean to snap at Yohji but it was as if something inside of him wanted to beat Yohji senseless for asking such a stupid question; he probably thought Omi was going cuckoo, just like Nagi would when he found out about the blood incident. Omi could tell that his boyfriend was getting tired of hearing him talk about the 'secret' admirer and not because he was jealous but because before Omi could shoe Nagi any proof of said admirer it disappeared, like right now. He was going to get that blood analyzed to see whom it was, but it had just disappeared, why? That he did not know, and then there was the strange way he'd been acting; he did not feel like his usual self, he felt violent and sarcastic.... what had gotten into him? 


	3. 3unfolding the napkin

To answer some reviews.  
  
Snowshow koneko: maybe he is. maybe he is not, who knows. Jacques: sorry for the delay, but I kind of lost my notes.  
  
Misura: arigato misura-san! Well you'll find out in later chapters ^^  
  
Crawford: i am just dying to keep you all waiting to see what's next..  
  
Mayorie: seems everyone is curious; I like making my readers's mind wonder far away.  
  
plutoniakk: I know! All of my stories are weird =)  
  
DivineAngel: the mystery is yet to unfold; please sti back and be ready for what is to come next..  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"...Look, I can't take anymore of your crap! I know you are lying! and you know what you should be in a mental Institution, so just leave me alone, good bye!" Nagi slapped Omi and left him on the floor, alone and a trail of blood running down his lip from the forceful slap, why. he thought Nagi would understand! He thought Nagi would know what to do and support him no matter what just like Schwarz's younger member had said.. But he did not, he called him crazy and left him there, standing all alone under the rain's downpour in the park they always met; as if the rain was projecting Omi's feelings. "Don't cry, omi-chan. you look terrible" a voice Omi would recognize anywhere, a shadow standing in the rain a few feet from Omi. "Yohji-kun?" Yes, indeed Yohji was standing there; the devious look from before upon his wet face, a smirk crossing his delicate lips and his weapon aiming straight at Omi's neck, what was this all about?  
  
"Did Prodigy break up with you,omi-chan?" a tone of mockery barely audible due to the rain's loud downpour, "Did he say you were insane and left you alone? Did your plan backfire and honesty did not work with him?" Yohji got closer and closer to the cerulean eyed boy and soon he was standing mere inches from the fallen boy, peering down, amused look now glinting in his dark green eyes. "S- St- Stop it, Yohji-kun" the hurtful truth was crushing Omi and he covered his ears with his hands, but it was useless Yohji's voice echoed in his head, the same statement playing over and over "Don't worry I will help you make the pain go away. I will ease the pain Prodigy caused, omi-chan"  
  
"Omi-chan? Wake up!" "No! leave me alone!" Omi grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on and threw a book that almost caught Yohji with his guard down, luckily for him years of being an assassin paid off and he dodged the book easily; "Omi!!!!" a loud call of his name and a rough shake woke up the younger assassin from his horrible dream, unluckily for Omi the first thing he saw when he woke up was the face of the tormentor in his own dream, he jumped fiercely out of the sofa and fell backwards, Yohji chuckled lightly "had a nightmare?" he smiled as usual and tried to help Omi up but the younger one refused; " H-hai." Omi stood up and rushed out of the living room at full speed and headed for Schwarz's headquarters, he needed to talk to Nagi, he'd know what to do. he always did.  
  
The long walk to Prodigy's house was exhausting; and under the warm sun it made it even more, but Omi was okay with it; sometimes he needed a walk alone, just so he could clear his head. Out of nowhere a small kid about the age of 6 ran up to Omi, crying. "Sir.. can you please help mittens? He- he's caught on a tree and he can't come down" the small brunette wept loudly and Omi just stood there; "not my problem kid" a robotic like answer that made the boy confused "b-but sir. please! I will pay you with all my money" the small kid took out what appeared to be 2 or 3 yens and a fluff ball and handed it to Omi "I said it's not my problem, now get lost" a one-of-a-kind-never-before-given Omi glare directed to the small child caused him to run , scared of the 'evil teenager' and the cerulean eyed teen to chuckle slightly and keep going.  
  
However it was not long before he covered his mouth with his hand and just stood there, had he really said those awful things to the poor kid? Had he really told him to get lost? What the hell was going on, he was not sure why he'd done that , but the fact was he had and he felt no remorse or what so ever! Come to think about it the more he remembered it the happier he left; joy in such an 'innocent' act, joy he knew deep inside his heart he should not have. Shaking off all thoughts he sped up his pace towards Nagi's "house" and tried to think about what exactly he'd tell the younger boy, he was certain he just could not say "Hey Nagi.. guess what? I had a strange dream where you told me to go to a mental institution and then yohji told me he'd help me ease my pain!" pfft. as if that would work, he had to think of something else to tell him; He was sure Nagi would understand,  
  
***  
  
"Oh.. Hey farfarello! Could you please tell Nagi I am here" Omi smiled sweetly and hoped the irish man was in a good mood and that he would actually call Nagi and not let him standing there like he had done so many other times before.  
  
"I will take it from here, farfarello! You go and have fun hurting god in the kitchen like you were" Schuldig gave a predatory grin as he gazed down to what was in front of him and dismissed farfarello who just went back to the kitchen muttering curses Omi could not understand. "H-hey, schuldig! Mind if you call Nagi out, please?" there was something about schuldig that made Omi nervous around the older man so he tried his best to avoid his gaze and kept looking down at his feet.  
  
"Nagi is not here at the moment, Omi-kun. but how about you come inside and wait for him?" he winked playfully and pulled Omi inside as he closed the door behind him and led him into the living room. "can I offer you anything to drink?" Schuldig grinned and stopped at the doorway waiting for Omi's reply; "Iie, Schuldig-san! I-I will jut wait for Nagi" Omi smiled warmly and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Oh come on! It's not like I will eat you" in a blink the German was a few inches away from Omi and smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Schuldig!! Stop harassing my boyfriend!" a flower pot flew straight into the German's head and caused him to step away from Omi and head in Nagi's direction "now now, Nagi! I was not harassing him. we were just having a little talk!" Schuldig smirked and walked out of the living room , leaving both teenagers alone.  
  
"so.. what's on our mind, kitty?" Nagi smiled and walked to Omi's side on the couch, "I-I had a dream" Omi fiddled with his hands like a little kid would "is that so?" Nagi put his hand on Omi's thigh "n-never mind, nagi. I better get going I would not want Ran to get mad at me for leaving all of the sudden , I had so much to do" Omi lied and stood up; all of the sudden he'd felt it was better not to tell Nagi about the dream, he'd probably just consider him even more crazy than he already thought he was.  
  
"I am sure Ran would not mind it if you stayed a little longer" Nagi closed in Omi and sat on his lap so closely Omi could feel Nagi's slow breathing on his neck; "not here, I don't want THEM to see us" Omi smiled warmly and pointed to Schuldig and Farfarelo who were leaning on the doorway looking at the two teens like an entertained audience.  
  
"ARGHH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO?!!" a very out of character Nagi sent both men smashing down the hallway and then turned to kiss Omi seductively on the neck, it was a subtle hint and Nagi's way of saying I want you ..NOW ; all problems taken care of Omi gave in and pinned Nagi down on the couch, it was not long before the two were nearly stripped and literally desperate for each other's bodies...  
  
[I am so mean.. gomen nasai, minna.san]  
  
" They are not going to last long" Farfarello listened to a certain German rant on and on about how Omi and Nagi weren't right for each other and that soon they'd be both left heartbroken and left alone. "what's it to you?" the Irish man threw a knife that went right past Schuldig's face and stared blankly at him, it was the most Farfarello had said in days (we are not counting cursing.); the normally quiet man only spoke when he felt like it or when someone was starting to get on his nerves, and Schuldig was starting to think it was the latter, and NOT just because of the knife that was sent flying right past his head, it was the way his friend had said it; almost as if he'd hated the German for suggesting such things.  
  
Farfarello stood up and practically threw Schuldig to the wall and whispered on his ear "or are you wanting a chance with Nagi? Because I tell you. you better keep your filthy-blood stained hands off Mamoru" and then he passed out, leaving a very confused Schuldig standing next to a very fainted Farfarello.  
  
****  
  
"Will you two KEEP IT DOWN?!!?!" Yohji growled as he tried to prepare a sandwich with erotic moans coming from Aya's room, he was yet to understand why they had to do this every time Omi was out of the house, so it seemed that the only way for him to be able to get some peace was with Omi around; but today it was not going to be possible, the younger boy had left the house in a rush with no explanations! And not to mention that weird look he'd given him earlier, sure he was lusting after the young bishounen but he was not going to suddenly pounce him and 'make him his' ! Yohji cared deepky for Omi and he was aware that he was in a relationship with Schwarz's younger member, after all it was his fault the two boys 'hooked up' it was after talking to one of the teacher's in the local high school and convincing him of grouping both boys together in the assignment they'd gotten previously; and after a few promised dates and an occasional wink the teacher had agreed and so they had begun to know each other more and the hate they both held for each other was diminished to none, not to mention the fact that both boys had found and lost the love of their lives as they referred to it, and now not only were they getting good sex but a pretty stable relationship.  
  
Yohji smiled to himself, for he felt proud of what he'd achieved; although the reason he'd originally done it was to end the 'feud' between both boys since it was only the two of them who could not stand each other. ever since the whole incident that had destroyed Estet and had given Aya his younger sister back things seemed to be peaceful between the groups; however the missions still came and both Schwarz and Weiss worked in their own groups, and they both knew not to stand on each other's way and never talk about what they did, they were pretty good friends, and a little messing in Omi's head by Schuldig had finally lead the younger one to believe his beloved Ouka was killed by a crazed homicidal maniac instead of Farfarello. actually Yohji never understood fully how both groups came to be friends, all he knew was that he could have never lived knowing that Omi hated Nagi and Nagi hated Omi, so he'd done his best to fix both of them. but that was when the strange things started happening..  
  
The phone calls late at night, the letters and now this?! The mirror had been stained with blood, he knew it was blood because he'd been in the 'business' for too long to NOT be able to recognize the precious coppery liquid. He sighed in frustration to himself; who could be doing such thing? But most importantly why? After all it had seemed almost supernatural because Omi had told him the blood had just 'disappeared'! at first the young bishounen had blamed Yohji and accused him for messing with his head because this was after all the type of joke Yohji would do, but after a few explanations and a very convincing alibi the chibi had backed off.  
  
Nonetheless this worried Yohji; so now he'd found himself a new task,something else to do when he was not busy picking up women, he'd find out who the 'secret admirer' was.  
  
Review, minna-san.  
  
By the way .. if anyone knows how to double space the story please let me know; and I am also looking for a 'Beta' 


End file.
